Emocjonalana Wiedźma
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: -Nie chcę przewrotu Venom, ale taka mała zmiana na lepsze, czemu nie? A co jeśli ten, o kim myślało się jako o wrogu, wcale nim nie jest? Co się stanie, gdy w jednym miejscu zbiorą się najinteligentniejsi bohaterowie? Plus jedna podekscytowana narratorka i ktoś jeszcze...


\- Pamiętasz o jutrzejszej aukcji, prawda? -spytał Raoul niby od niechcenia, skupiając większość swojej uwagi na stole bilardowym. Właśnie stracił swoją kolejkę i szykował się na powitanie porażki. Iason stanowił naprawdę trudnego do pokonania przeciwnika.

\- Nadal próbujesz przekonać mnie do zakupu innego pupila? - odparł Iason przymierzając się do jednej z bil. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego, lecz był to tylko pozór. Tak naprawdę irytowała go każda tego rodzaju wzmianka na temat jego prywatnego życia.

\- Znasz moją opinię. Taki mieszaniec nie może być ulubieńcem Blondie, a już na pewno nie tak wysoko postawionego jak ty, przyjacielu.- Raoul odprowadził wzrokiem białą bilę, ze sporą siłą uderzającą w jedną z rozproszonych po stole kul. Owa bila, zamiast znaleźć się w kieszeni w rogu stołu, poszybowała w górę i trafiła w jeden z kryształowych żyrandoli. Zielonooki blondyn ramieniem osłonił głowę przed opadającymi, szklanymi odłamkami skrzącymi się niczym brylanty.

\- Raoul, to moja prywatna sprawa i chcę, żeby tak zostało.- spojrzenie prawie granatowych oczu Iasona stało się lodowo zimne, tym samym dopasowując się do tonu jego głosu.

\- Jednakże – Iason, widząc, że Raoul chce mu przerwać, powstrzymał go gestem dłoni- tak, będę na aukcji. Jupiter oczekuje, że się tam zjawię.

\- Jest więc szansa, iż któryś z moich nowych osiągnięć inżynierii genetycznej okaże się godny twoją uwagi- W oczach Raoula zabłysła iskierka nadziei.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to zbyt mocno.- odparł Iason.

\- Obawiam się, że nasza rozgrywka musi ulec tymczasowemu wstrzymaniu. Proponuje przenieść się do salonu. Daryl się wszystkim zajmie. - dodał Lider Syndykatu wskazując drogę Raulowi.

\- Co sądzisz? To najnowsze modele. Wiesz, jeśli spodobał ci się któryś...- urwał Raoul przyglądając się ,,bratu".

\- Jak zwykle przeszedłeś samego siebie, przyjacielu. Jednak moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi : ,,nie"- odparł Iason ze wzrokiem skierowanym przed siebie. Gdzie na podium prezentowano właśnie owe ,,najnowsze modele" Raoula.

Zielonooki stłumił zniecierpliwione westchnienie i odgarnął z oczu pewien bardzo krnąbrny kosmyk wlsów.

\- Może zmienisz zdanie, gdy obejrzysz wszystkie moje dzieła.- Nie poddawał się główny bioinżynier Amoi.

\- Usiądźmy i, jeśli nic cię nie zainteresuje, to przynajmniej obaj oderwiemy się od codziennych obowiązków- dodał Raoul.

\- Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?! Dobrze wiesz, ze nie mam czasu! I gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy?- spytał ze zniecierpliwieniem i ,,lekkim" wyrzutem brązowooki mężczyzna.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać- padła odpowiedź wysokiego bruneta. Pierwszy mężczyzna tylko zacisnął usta i zmierzył kompana morderczym spojrzeniem. Obaj panowie stali przy rzeźbionej balustradzie na wewnętrznym balkonie, z którego widać było aukcję odbywającą się piętro niżej.

\- Co my tu mamy? - z podejrzliwością i zainteresowaniem spytał niższy z dwójki mężczyzn, opierając się o balustradę i spoglądając w dół. Odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.

Na dole zgromadzony był tłum ludzi. Niektórzy siedzieli przy stolikach, popijając alkohol, inni stali w różnych miejscach sali. Powodem ich przybycia było to, co działo się na dość sporym podium. Na owo podwyższenie co jakiś czas wprowadzana była młoda osoba. Każda z nich miała coś na szyi. Obrożę.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz. Nie mów, że chcesz tu ,,coś" kupić?- spytał brązowooki.

\- Chodźmy, czekają na nas.- zignorował pytanie brunet.

\- A już sądziłem, iż coś cię zatrzymało, Loki- powiedział zielonooki blondyn wstając od stołu i witając nowo przybyłych.

\- Raoul, Iason- powitał dwóch Blondie Loki.

\- Mnie również miło znów was widzieć, Blondie – uśmiechnął się swoim czarująco-kpiącym uśmieszkiem Tony.

\- Czy Raoul także i ciebie usiłuje namówić do posiadania jednego z jego osiągnięć, Loki?- spytał z nutką sarkazmu Iason, zaraz po powitaniu gości. Raoul spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Próbował, jednak nie to jest celem mojej wizyty- odparł Loki siadając na kanapie z dopiero co zmaterializowaną szklanką whisky z lodem w ręku.

\- To uwijaj się szybko z tym celem wizyty, bo mnie się spieszy.- mruknął Tony sięgając po swoja porcję whisky.

\- Widzisz Raoul, nie tylko ja mam, nazwijmy to: problemy wychowawcze- Iason był w zaskakująco dobrym nastroju, zważywszy na to, że został tu niemalże zaciągnięty siłą przez przyjaciela.

\- Jeśli już jesteśmy w tym temacie, nigdzie nie widzę Rikiego...?- Loki spojrzał na Iasona znad brzegu swojej szklanki. W tym momencie dało się słyszeć rozgniewany głos Rikiego.. A zaraz potem zebrani ujrzeli Katze z Rikim zbliżających się do ich stolika. Na twarzy Raoula odmalowała się pogarda i zniesmaczenie.

\- Iason! Wiesz, że nienawidzę tych twoich cyrków! - warknął Riki. Loki z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się rozwojowi sytuacji. Siedzący przy nim Stark zagapił się na Rikiego. Trickster zachichotał wewnętrznie.

\- Pozbyłeś się złudzeń, Tony?- z rozbawieniem odezwał się Loki. Stark przyglądał się, jak Katze otwiera złotą bransoletę znajdującą się na jego nadgarstku. Następnie przekazuje ją Iasonowi, skłania lekko głowę i odchodzi.

Szef Syndykatu zapiął otrzymaną bransoletę na swoim lewym nadgarstku. Początkowo Stark nie zauważył, iż od bransoletki odchodzi zloty łańcuch prowadzący do do szerokiej, bogato zdobionej obroży na szyi Rikiego.

\- Siadaj- odezwał się Iason wskazując Rikiemu dość dużych rozmiarów poduszkę u swoich stóp. Na co czarnowłosy mongrel spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Nie każ mi się powtarzać. - powiedział zimno Iason jedną ręką sięgając do pasa, gdzie, w pochwie, umieszczona była rózga. Riki, na takie dictum, stwierdził, że lepiej usłuchać i z westchnieniem wykonał polecenie.

\- I co? Dajesz mi ,,dyskretnie" znać, że mam ci kupić poduszkę i tego typu biżuterię?- spytał Tony Trickstera.

\- To zależy, czy byś ja nosił- uśmiechnął się Loki.

\- Stark, posiadanie pupila przez członka społeczności na Amoi oznacza jego wysoki status. Tylko Elita może sobie pozwolić na najbardziej wartościowe zwierzaki. Hodowlą najlepszych zajmuje się Lord Am- Loki skinął głową Raoulowi, który odwzajemnił gest.

\- Dlatego mój przyjaciel nie popiera mojego wyboru- wtrącił Iason spoglądając na Rikiego.

\- Dlaczego? Całkiem nieźle się prezentuje. Wiesz, czerń i złoto pasują do siebie- wypowiedział się Tony puszczając oczko na Lokiego.

\- Dlatego, że Riki to nie pupil z mojej akademii, albo chociaż haremu, a mongrel ze slumsów Ceres- z niesmakiem wyjaśnił Raoul. Na co Riki zareagował kierując mordercze spojrzenie swoich czarnych oczu na zastępcę Iasona.

\- Chyba nie będziemy się teraz o to kłócić?- zimno spytał niebieskooki uspokajającym gestem przeczesując włosy Rikiego. Raoul nic na to nie odpowiedział. Tony, z kolei, przeniósł wzrok ze zirytowanego Rikiego na niewyrażającego żadnych uczuć Iasona i z powrotem.

\- Żeby zamknąć temat; nigdy nie interesowały mnie, nazwijmy to, typowe pupile. Czegoś im brak- dodał Iason.

\- Aha, i dlatego postanowiłeś złamać wszystkie prawa dotyczące zwierzaków i, jakby tego było mało, zniżyć się do posiadania czegoś tak odległego od tej definicji jak mongrel z Ceres?- z jadem w glosie odciął się Raoul.

\- Wierzę, iż odbyliśmy już nie raz rozmowę na ten temat, Raoul- odparł Iason, lodowatym spojrzeniem mierząc swojego zastępcę.

\- To co? Może zostawimy panów, niech sobie wszystko uzgodnią, a my pójdziemy na drinka, Riki? Stołki przy barze wydają się wygodniejsze- Stark mrugnął do Rikiego. Miał pełną świadomość, iż łamie teraz którąś z tutejszych zasad. Z chęcią złamałby jeszcze kilka, ale barmanowi trzeba dotrzymać towarzystwa.

\- No jasne- bez zastanowienia palnął Riki, a zaraz później zesztywniał.

\- To zapytaj tę swoją blond piękność- i w tym momencie obaj Blondie spojrzeli morderczym wzrokiem na Tonego.

\- Ja za ciebie tego nie zrobię- dorzucił Stark i, nie zważając na oburzenie wywołane jego słowami, skierował się do baru.

 _Retrospekcja:_

\- Tak, nie mam nic przeciwko, z przyjemnością ponownie go spotkam... Tak, na pewno... Tobie też spokojnego wieczoru, Raoul- usłyszał Riki wchodząc do gabinetu Iasona i siadając naprzeciw Blondie. Iason zgasił monitor i splótł palce pod brodą. Przez chwilę niebieskie oczy przyglądały się bacznie Rikiemu.

\- Co jest?- spytał czarnowłosy.

\- Za kilka dni mam bardzo ważne spotkanie.

\- Nic nadzwyczajnego- wzruszył ramionami Riki. Iason zamknął oczy i, czując nadchodzący ból głowy, pomasował nasadę nosa.

\- Liczę, iż tym razem powstrzymasz się od swoich zwyczajowych wybryków- powiedział Blondie patrząc z groźbą w oczach na Rikiego.

\- Nie chcę iść. Nie lubię tych waszych ,,imprez"- zaprotestował naburmuszony mongrel.

\- Ta ,,nasza impreza" może zaowocować twoją większą swobodą- na te słowa w oczach Rikiego zabłysło równocześnie niedowierzanie i nadzieja.

\- Słuchaj uważnie. Raoul zaprosił Lokiego i Starka. Stark jest, jak to mówią na Ziemi, geniuszem w dziedzinie technologii. Chcę, żeby był mi winien przysługę- Iason ze spokojem patrzył, jak oczy Rikiego stają się podobne 5-cio złotówkom i obdarzył go zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Skoro zrozumiałeś, to nasza rozmowa dobiegła końca- skomentował Iason, wracając do rozłożonych na biurku dokumentów.

 _Koniec retrospekcji_

Riki spojrzał pytająco na Iasona, który lekko skinąwszy głową, odpiął łańcuch od obroży swojego pupila.

\- Iason ! - zduszonym głosem zawołał zaskoczony Raoul. Jego przyjaciel tylko zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- A zacząłem już myśleć, że będę musiał sam sobie dotrzymywać towarzystwa- powiedział Tony dokańczając jednym haustem swoją whisky. Następnie podał Rikiemu drugą szklankę z drinkiem.

\- Gdybyś widział minę Raoula- uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy upijając łyka alkoholu. Tonemu udało się zdusić śmiech. Prawie. Wyrwał mu się cichy, diabelski chichot.

\- Wiem, że kręci cię technologia- Riki skrzywił się trochę wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Tony spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Iason ma propozycję. Powiedział, że jeśli chcesz ją poznać, to przyjdź do jego domu po tym przyjęciu.- Riki wszedł w tryb posłańca Czarnego Rynku. Tonego lekko zdziwiła ta zmiana w zachowaniu czarnowłosego, a równocześnie rozbudzona została jego ciekawość.

\- Stark, wiesz co to jest Jupiter?- spytał Iason.

\- Planeta, a co?- odparł zapytany przyglądając się grze świateł na brzegu szklanki z alkoholem. Wypowiedź milionera bynajmniej nie zaimponowała Blondie, który tylko zmrużył oczy. Tony westchnął i dodał:

\- Jupiter, wcześniej nazywana Lambdą 3000. Stworzona przez naukowców z wielką wiarą we własne siły i umiejętności. ,,Matka" Elity. Inaczej mówiąc- super komputer władający tą planetą.

\- Mniej więcej tak. Jupiter jest odpowiedzialna za nasze powstanie. Stworzona przez nią Elita ma inne cechy niż zwykły człowiek. Nasz proces myślowy przebiega znacznie szybciej. Możemy zapamiętać wszystko, co chcemy. Nasze zmysły także są czulsze. Nie chorujemy. Praktycznie jesteśmy idealni. Tak nam mówi Jupiter. Brakuje nam jednego. Chociaż, bardziej adekwatne byłoby stwierdzenie, że jest to stłumione. - Iason przerwał, a gdy zauważył błysk zrozumienia w oczach Starka kontynuował:

\- Tak, emocje, Panie Stark.

\- A mówisz mi to, bo...? - Stak miał przeczucie, że cała ta szopka sprawi, że będzie mógł rozłożyć na śróbki pewien superkomputer.

\- Bo ta wiedźma myśli, że może bezkarnie z nami pogrywać. - odezwał się Riki, z założonymi rękami opierając się o framugę drzwi do salonu.

\- Riki- z naganą w głosie powiedział Iason.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Ale nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie na dupie, gdy ty ryzykujesz wszystko dla mnie. Poza tym nie myślisz chyba, że przepuszczę taką okazję- nieustępliwie odparł Riki, hardo patrząc w te lodowo zimne oczy i siadając obok Blondie. Iason miał już coś odpowiedzieć, gdy odezwał się Stark:

\- Co trzy głowy, to nie jedna. Tym bardziej, że znasz się na komputerach- dwie pary oczu ze zdziwieniem spojrzały w stronę Tonego.

\- Odrobiłem pracę domową- powiedział Stark z udawanym oburzeniem, uśmiechając się w tym samym czasie.

\- Katze...?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Riki, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy Blondie.

\- Nie sądzę- odparł Iason przyglądając się badawczo Tonemu.

\- No wiesz? Ranisz moje uczucia. Mam swoje źródła- Iason zakodował w pamięci, żeby dowiedzieć się co to za źródła.

\- Wracając do tematu. Chcesz to przeprogramować, czy wyłączyć?- spytał Stark.

\- Przeprogramować. Wyłączenie wzbudziłoby podejrzenia. I, Riki – możesz pomóc tylko w przygotowaniach- twardo powiedział Iason.

\- Dlaczego nie zleciłeś tego Katze? -zadał Iasonowi pytanie Raoul opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Patrzył nieufnie na Starka.

\- Katze nie ma możliwości przeprowadzenia próby generalnej- odparł Iason ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- A ja mam- wtrącił się Tony, zaraz potem dodając:

\- Jarvis?

\- Program ,,Emocjonalna Wiedźma" działa z 99,99 % skutecznością.. Gratulację Sir, wygląda na to, że znów pokazał pan swój geniusz- rozległ się mechaniczny głos.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie rozpieszczaj mnie- odparł Stark uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

\- Uhu, jeszcze trochę się nadmie i będzie latać pod sufitem jak zeppelin- skomentowałam Tonego.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie zapali- dodał z fałszywą troska Loki. Staliśmy w kącie pokoju, niewidzialni i niesłyszalni dla pozostałych. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na słowa Trickstera.

\- ,,Emocjonalna Wiedźma"? - spytał z niesmakiem Raoul.

\- Mój program, moja nazwa- buńczucznie odparł Stark.

\- Może zaczniemy wreszcie? - odezwał się Katze zapalając papierosa. Raoul obdarzył go zimnym spojrzeniem, odepchnął się od framugi drzwi i zajął miejsce na kanapie obok Iasona.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko stukot klawiatury komputera i buczenie elektroniki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego dałem się na to namówić. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co będzie, gdy to się nie uda? - spytał Raoul patrząc w lodowato zimne oczy przyjaciela.

\- Wątpliwości, Raoul?- Iason zmierzył swojego zastępcę spojrzeniem. Raoul czuł się lekko osaczony. Jednak pod wpływem pewności siebie swojego przyjaciela, zdołał się opanować.

\- Nie, jak zwykle masz rację- odparł Raoul po chwili milczenia.

\- Droga wolna, Stark- odezwał się Katze.

\- Zaczynamy zabawę- zatarł ręce Tony. Następnie wprowadził kilka komend na komputerze i ostentacyjnym gestem stuknął ENTER.

\- Już- poinformował Tony. Katze nerwowo zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Po chwili monitor komputera zamigotał i zgasł, by następnie, po kilku sekundach wrócić do życia.

\- J?- spytał Stark.

\- Skanuję- nastała chwila ciszy.

\- Skan zakończony. Program Lambda 3000 zaktualizowano- padła odpowiedź Jarvisa, a na monitorze wyświetlił się stosowny komunikat.

\- Powiemy im?- spytałam Lokiego odrywając spojrzenie od zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osób i kierując je na Trickstera.

\- Cierpliwości- odparł Asgardczyk przerywając na chwilę inspekcję swoich doskonale zadbanych paznokci. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało znudzenie, jednak mogłam dostrzec w tych szmaragdowych oczach psotne iskierki, a kącik ust wygięty był w typowo lokowym uśmiechu. Nie, nie mam tu na myśli tego diabolicznego wydania z ,,Avengers". W chwili obecnej Loki nie nosił już w sobie tej goryczy i złości. Był po prostu sobą, psotnym księciem Asgardu.

\- Nie znoszę czekać- odparłam trochę naburmuszonym głosem, na co Loki przewrócił tylko oczami i mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- No co?- drążyłam dalej, jak to ja. Trickster mnie zignorował.

\- No dobra, to poczekamy- westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

\- Cholera, coś jest nie tak- mruknął Katze nerwowo stukając w klawisze. W tym momencie komputer piknął, sygnalizując połączenie. Równocześnie rozległ się głos Jarvisa:

\- Sir, Jupiter na linii- atmosfera się lekko zagęściła.

\- Odbierz- odezwał się Stark. Po tych słowach w gabinecie szefa podziemia pojawił się hologram władczyni Amoi.

\- Jupiter- przywitał ją Iason lekkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Gratuluję Iason, znów postawiłeś na swoim. Panie Stark, Katze, doskonała robota- podczas tej wypowiedzi postać Jupiter zaczęła się zmieniać. Nasi panowie z osłupieniem przyglądali się przemianie. Oczy Jupiter stały się jasno niebieskie, a włosy sięgające połowy pleców przybrały kolor złotego blondu. Skóra miała teraz dość jasną karnację, charakterystyczną dla blondynek. Strój zmienił się w długą do ziemi, zwiewną suknię koloru królewskiego błękitu. Dekolt szaty obszyty był złotymi koralikami, zaś pod biustem przechodziła dość szeroka szarfa ze złotymi nićmi.

\- Ona tak zawsze?- spytał Stark mierząc hologram wzrokiem. Głos milionera wyrwał z transu pozostałych.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to nie- odparł powoli Katze. Papieros w jego ustach przeniósł się z jednego kącika ust do drugiego.

\- Obserwowałam wasze poczynania od samego początku. Panie Stark, pański program zniósł blokadę w moim systemie, której pokonanie zajęłoby mi trochę czasu- uśmiechnęła się Jupiter.

\- Wiedziałeś o tej blokadzie?- spytał Raoul przenosząc spojrzenie z hologramu na Iasona.

\- Domyślałem się- odparł krótko zapytany.

\- Iason, co do naszej spornej kwestii- na te słowa Lider Syndykatu wyraźnie zesztywniał i można by przysiąc, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu opadła o kilka stopni.

\- Zgadzam się pod pewnymi warunkami. O szczegółach powiadomię cię później- dokończyła Jupiter. Iason lekko się jej ukłonił i wyraźnie rozluźnił.

\- A teraz; udaję się na krótkie wakacje. Ufam, że poradzicie sobie beze mnie. Panie Stark, jestem wdzięczna za sprowadzenie tu Jarvisa- Jupiter uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zniknęła.

\- Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu źle usłyszałem- powiedział osłupiały Raoul.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak nie- odparł Iason z lekkim westchnieniem.

\- Ty! To wszystko twoja wina!- warknął Raoul na Starka. Tony już dawno zaczął wycofywać się powoli z pomieszczenia, a te słowa zastały go z jedną nogą za progiem.

\- Wiesz Raoul, nie mam teraz nastroju na łagodzenie konfliktu międzyplanetarnego, bo mój przyjaciel stracił panowanie nad sobą- zimno zganił swojego zastępcę Iason.

\- Katze, odpowiadasz za poprawne funkcjonowanie Amoi na czas nieobecności Jupiter- wydał polecenie Iason. Katze stłumił westchnienie. I bez tego miał huk roboty, a ostatnio nie dosypiał.

\- Pan Stark ci pomoże- dodał Iason. Tony odruchowo chciał zaprotestować, ale stwierdził, że to w sumie bardzo mu odpowiada.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój Tony trochę tu pobędzie- skomentowałam.

\- Już ja coś dla niego przygotuję- odparł Loki. Oboje z zaciekawieniem przyglądaliśmy się rozwojowi sytuacji.

\- Nie będzie przewrotu? A tak na to liczyłam. Podsunęłam ci z 50 wersji zniszczenia tego świata- powiedział ktoś z zawodem w głosie.

\- Co ty tu robisz?!- spytałam zaskoczona widokiem Venom.

\- Coś tu za gładko idzie, więc przyszłam w charakterze jeźdźca wojny (V- a może Apokalipsy?)

\- Tylko żadnych przewrotów, ja nie chcę tu żadnych przewrotów!- zaprotestowałam słabo z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Och, wreszcie jakaś pokrewna mi dusza- uśmiechnął się szczwanie Loki.

\- To może udamy się na jakiegoś drinka i wszystko sobie na spokojnie omówimy? Jeszcze się da tu sporo zdziałać w kwestii przewrotu- zaproponowała Venom.

\- Kategorycznie zabraniam! Jak nie przestaniesz, Elemencie Wywrotowy jeden, to wyrzucę cię z opka! Napisz sobie własne...- zaprotestowałam głośno.

\- Ty narratorze, ciebie też można obalić- pokazała język Venom. Loki przyglądał się nam z rosnącym zaciekawieniem.

\- A masz chociaż jakąś planetkę w pobliżu, którą mogę zniszczyć?- zapytała rzeczowo moja przyjaciółka.

\- Federacje sobie niszcz z Hazallem na czele- westchnęłam z mieszaniną rezygnacji i ulgi.

\- No... Z tym to mogę popracować- na ustach Venom wykwitł drapieżny uśmiech.

\- Chętny się zabawić?- zwróciła się do Lokiego.

\- Aż się boję, co będzie dalej- mruknęłam pod nosem patrząc na stojącą przede mną parę.

\- No nic, chyba jakoś to przeżyję...


End file.
